Biocryptid21
Biocryptid21 is the author of Biocryptid21's BS01 Comics, as well as the main character. He has also appeared in many other comic series. Biography Member Prior to joining BZPower, Biocryptid21 was a member on the popular BIONICLE wiki, BionicleSector01. There, he first posted his comics on April 6, 2010. He eventually joined BZPower on May 5, 2010, where he posted his comics. After they were closed for revival on June 12, he posted the second season of the comics. He eventually left BS01 in 2012. Most of his BZPower activity is in the Artwork forums, with some activity in the Library. Character Biocryptid21's BS01 Comics Biocryptid21 lived in a small village called Go-goru, but soon moved to a new island called Wiki-Nui. After arriving on the new island, he met Twilight Avenger and his friend Grant-Sud in Le-Wiki, and settled in the Northern Plains. Much Later, Biocryptid21 noticed Twilight Avenger was missing and went to Grant-Sud, believing Twilight had been kidnapped. The two matoran searched for Twilight until he was found in the far south part of the Northern Plains. Mistaking Twilight Avenger for the "kidnapper", Grant-Sud "smacked" him into the ground. Biocryptid's Birthday soon came up, and the matoran searched for his friends, wanting them to wish him a happy birthday. Biocryptid friends soon surprised him, making Biocryptid21 faint. Biocryptid later met with LNU and Toa11 to have a Nerf War. The next day, Biocryptid21 was introduced to Roni134730 and Shadonix, who later joined an Avohkii party with Twilight Avenger and Takanuva. Toa11, the doorman to the party, denied access to anyone without an Avohkii, including Biocryptid21. LNU and Grant-Sud later gathered with Biocryptid21 to discuss a plan to end the Avohkii party. The team of matoran eventually crashed the party. Biocryptid21 started his new season and met many new characters and PGSs. He went on many adventures and encountered many different predicaments. The Comic Author soon moved on to season three of his comics where everything had been upgraded to a hand-drawn style. He is currently exploring the new improvements of the comic series. Shadonix's Comics Biocryptid21 is a permanent guest star in Shadonix's comics and goes by the name Biocryptid, without the 21. At one period early in his PGSship, Teridax had taken over the comics and turned the guest star, Derourk, into a werewolf. Biocryptid then used his still-accessible author powers to revert the studio from twilight. (By pressing control and I.) Toa11's Comics Biocryptid21 appears as a PGS in Toa11's Comics. He is called B-Crypt most of the time. LNU's Comics Biocryptid21 is a PGS in LNU's Comics. In story, he is the apprentice of BCUCU. Other Apperances (3L)2: Live, Learn, and Lawsuits Biocryptid21 has made a few small apperances in Live, Learn, and Lawsuits. Including once when Kahinuva was expirementing with a portal gun. Others Coming Soon... Abilities and Traits Biocryptid21, being a matoran of Iron, has a small amount of control over the element. Biocryptid currently wields a blue lightsaber. Biocryptid21 does like to joke around sometimes, but is at times easily angered. He is prone asking questions when he notices something odd. External Links *BZPower Profile *BS01 Profile Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters